1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery system having a plurality of battery cells, which are rectangular batteries, joined in a horizontal stack and cooled by forced ventilation via ducts between the battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery systems having a plurality of stacked rectangular batteries have been developed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications 2001-23702 and H8-32129 (1996)).
In the battery system disclosed in JP 2001-23702 A, a battery block is formed by stacking many rectangular batteries with intervening spacers to establish cooling gaps. A cooling medium such as air is passed through the cooling gaps established by the spacers. In this battery system, the many stacked rectangular batteries are cooled by the flow of cooling medium such as air through the cooling gaps. In the battery system disclosed in JP H8-32129 A, a battery block is formed by stacking rectangular batteries with intervening heat dissipating plates. In this battery system, the many stacked rectangular batteries are cooled via the heat dissipating plates.